


Helping Hand

by HugsterJim



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Meet Girl, Post-Game, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsterJim/pseuds/HugsterJim
Summary: Gym Leader, Marnie received challenges by the dozen. After completing one of the last battles for the day, she gets a visit and an eventful day she must lend her support to.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Marnie, Masaru | Victor/Mary | Marnie, Victor/Marnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Helping Hand

The opening of Spikemuth Town to the rest of Galar brought in more visitors than ever. Gym challengers especially have been coming in more frequently. Though the place lacked the energy to Dynamax Pokémon, challengers found battling with the Gym Leader to be so very enjoyable.

Since now, new light shines upon the gym with its new Gym Leader, Marnie, having taken her brother, Piers’ spot.

\----

“You’re through! Toxicroak, sucker punch!” Toxicroak acted upon Marnie’s command and finished off a weakened Rapidash and securing a victory. 

\----

The opposing challenger returned Rapidash to its pokeball. Unnoticingly, they gripped their pokeball tightly for the loss as they faced humility in front of Team Yell grunts and other watchers. But, then they loosened up after a deep breath.

Marnie and the challenger then shook hands at center stage. People clapped for their match.

\----

“That was a good match. Thank you.” They said to her.

“Don’t mention it. You almost had me with a powered up Play Rough.” Marnie put up a smile she’s practiced for a while.

“And then your Grimmsnarl came in and crippled Rapi. I’ll be aware of its Prankster ability next time!”

“Well, don’t think I won’t come up with another tactic either. Until then.”

\----

The crowd cleared up leaving the area relatively empty. Marnie brought Morpeko out it’s pokeball to lessen their gap as it did not like being inside for so long. Down they went to the Poké Center, but not until seeing a familiar face at the beginning of the path there.

\----

“Hey, Marnie!”

“Victor? What are you doing here?” Morpeko jumped a little at the sight of Galar’s Champion. 

“Well, when you battle 20 times in the Wyndon battle tower, you start to get exhausted and want a trip. Then I remember having not seen you in a while, so I came here.”

“Being champion’s hard, ain’t it?” she raised a brow and laughed quietly.

“Oh totally. You definitely wouldn’t want to know~” Victor said in a playful manner.

“That isn’t going to stop me from taking your spot some day.” Marnie wasn’t gullible to fall for the act.

“And I sure as heck won’t easily let that happen. I’ll be like a Ferrothorn with a rocky helmet, or a Shedinja with a focus sash.” Victor said with confidence as if trying to show he means business, which he does.

“I’ll be sure to pack a fire type move then.” She said in response to his confidence.

“Anyways, I’m surprised you weren’t here to see my match. You said wanted to see me.”

“I really was making my way here to the arena, but people kept asking for autographs. Before I knew, it was already over.” She laughed at his reason a little.

“The attention really does get out of hand now, does it?”

“Coming from you that says a lot, Team Yell idol.” Victor laughed at what she just said as now he understood fully of her embarrassment back then to now.

\----

Out of habit, the champ checked his phone for whatever pop up on the media. No notifications, but then he saw the time.

\----

“Oh Krabby! 8:00pm! Oh man, and I thought I could get home today…”

“Wow really? 8 already?”

“Time flies like a Noibat at times. Welp. A hotel it is then. There’s a hotel here right?”

“Nope. None.”

“Then camp it is. Ha… sorry Mom…” Victor continued saying to himself.

\----

The last champion had trouble with the direction of the space around him, and now there is a champ with time trouble. Horribly ironic to say the least.

Marnie gave one concerned look at Morpeko before turning back to him having made a decision.

\----

“Umm… Victor?”

“Yeah?”

“If you want. You can stay at my place.” Victor stared at her in purloin-esque curiosity, and as Marnie began to realize the awkwardness of her offer, she tried to make it less so.

“O-only if you want to. I’m just saying you… My place is free.” Very slightly she blushed in her attempt. What happened next was not expected in the slightest.

“Thank you so much! I promise to repay somehow, Marnie! What a lifesaver you are!” He said this as a hug ensued. People caught glimpses of this and some took photos, to which some were posted, liked, and trended. Marnie was flustered to the core as people caught sight of them and of his affectionate gratitude.

“Yes! I got it! Victor, please, I gotta heal my Pokémon, and people are watching! Let go!”

\----

*13 Minutes Later*

\----

“Here we are. Come on in.”

“Thanks, Marnie. I’ll kindly leave the shoes here.” Victor took the time to take in the smell of her apartment just to get used to it. He didn’t have any expectations for the smell, but he wasn’t expecting a good smelling place either.

“Haaa~ Like an Aromatise to my nose.” The habit of Pokémon related similes never slows down in the mouth of the champion.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll try to find a sleeping mat for you somewhere.” Marnie did as she said. Morpeko moved towards their guest to provide company in the meantime.

\----

With Morpeko getting comfy in Victor’s arms, he pulled up his rotom phone and called his Mom back home. As nice as she was, Victor knew how scoldy she could be. Just as he thought, sweet mama crossed her arms as facecam was turned on.

\----

“Hey, Mom. I uh haha… was in a predicament. I completely lost track of time when I got here to Spikemuth, so my friend, Marnie, is letting me stay at her place.” His explanation was said very nervously, though the mention of Marnie switched his Mom’s face of scolding to a face of surprise.

“Wait, hold on. Who was Marnie again? I know she’s one of the first female friends you’ve made in your journey.”

“Yeah, I only told you that much. I didn’t tell you her looks because I didn’t ask for her permission then.”

“Aww, what a sweet young man you are, caring for others first~ Your father always made sure he said the right thing to me in our young age~”

“Very unrelated, but fun to know...” Despite having been the one to capture a world-destroying dragon, a mother’s tease proved even more effective against him to the point where he facepalmed himself.

“So, would you like to meet her? It’d be only a matter of time for you to see her anyway.”

“I’d very much like to, but I can understand if she doesn’t.”

“Let’s see. Marnie?” Victor called.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna meet my mom?”

“Maybe. I’m still trying flat this out.” The mother of the champion and a sweet boy. What would the mom be like? Witnessing with your own eyes can only satisfy that curiosity.

“Actually, yes! Bring the phone over.” So he did with Morpeko lying exhaustively in his arms. Making his way over to where he heard her voice, he was now in her bedroom. Sitting on the bed in a corner near a window was her.

“Alright. Stay still, Rotom.. Here she is, Mom!” Victor presented casually over the call.

“Oh my Wooloo! She’s so adorable! I love your hair so much! Oh, I can only imagine how you look with a smile on your face!” The champs mom said as she got all uppity and giddy over Marnie’s appearance.

“T-thank you. That means a lot.” Marnie couldn’t help but blush heavily at the assortment of compliments. It was as though hundreds upon hundreds of Yell Grunts, minus Piers however, were cheering for her on the big stage.

“Sorry. She curious of you for some time with how little I talked about you to her.” Victor apologized to the non-direct issue.

“No, Victor. I’m alright with it. Really I am.” Marnie said to him with a reassuring smile in which satisfies his mother’s curiosity about her smiling face.

“Look at you, two. I’m so glad my boy made more friends like you during the gym challenge.”

“And i’m very happy to know he’s got an amazing mother. I hope we can talk more, Miss...”

“Gloria. Armony Gloria, but please, call me whatever you’d like. You’re practically like family to me if you’re Victor’s friend after all.”

“Oh ok.”

“Now then, I suggest that you kids head to bed. Wouldn’t want either of you to be a munchlax in the morning.” The family’s munchlax called out having heard that comparison.

“No offense. With that being said, au revoir!”  
No

——

*The rotom call ended.*

——

“So, what do you think of Mom?”

“She’s nice. Very nice.” Marnie kept her smile from the conversation even until now.

“Just what I wanted to hear.” Victor spoke with satisfaction.

\----

Now came time for bed. Victor laid on a mat, and Marnie in her bed beside him. The curtains covered the windows fully and their pokeballs were placed at some place comfortable for the night.

\----

“Again, I have to say this, Marnie. Thank you so much for letting me stay. It means a lot.”

“Anytime. The least I can do for you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

\----

Hours have passed during their rest and...  
A thought came to mind. A recent memory was played back in the girl’s head. The one involving Armony’s statement. That she’s family to her because she’s Victor’s friend. She still was very much a kid, and so was he, but that really did mean a lot to her considering…

\----

“You mean a lot to me, Victor. Like when I try to understand how you battle, I want to know you more too. Maybe I’ve felt this way since Motostoke, but who knows? We’re still young, but I can wait until then. Just know I’m here when you need me.” 

\----

In the middle of the night, she silently made a confession in his sleep as she sat beside him, holding his open hand. She’s gained more expression thanks to her brother and everyone she’s met during her challenger times, but is still overcoming her anxiety since being a toddler. Though that process has been going swell with his help.

And it went downhill when she felt a more tightened grip.

\----

“And I’ll thank you every time for your help.” Victor said with open eyes and a small grin.  
Marnie blushed, then rushed to bed. Victor thankfully knew when to let go when looking at her face.

“Goodnight and… sorry.”

“Goodnight and it’s alright. If it makes you feel any better, I’d like to get to know you more too.”

\----

Positively surprised by this response, she got her pleasant sleep as did he that night. They both were victors in this match against emotions.

Like the kids they are, their dreams were flooded with their attractions during the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to type Marnie’s way of speech in-game because I was lazy.


End file.
